The present invention relates to a roller-skate with an improved brake device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional one-row skate comprises a skate body 11, a skate sleeve 12, a wheel support 13, and wheel members 14. The skate body 11, moulded according to the shape of a human foot, are provided with lace holes for the passage of shoelace 15 therethrough; and ventilated holes 16 of various shapes to keep the the interior of the skate body ventilating, making a wearer feel comfortable.
The skate sleeve 12 is made of sponge and fitted in the skate body 11 to separate a user's foot from the skate body 11 and to protect the user's foot. The wheel support 13 is secured to the underside of the skate body and the wheel members 14 are rotatably mounted to the wheel support 13 at equal intervals. A brake block 17 is disposed at the rear end of the wheel support 13.
Several drawbacks are found in the above conventional one-row skate as follows:
1. Because no brake device is disposed at the front end of a conventional one-row skate, the user must lurch backwards to stop the motion of a skate. This may cause the skater to fall from loss of balance.
2. Through friction in direct contact with the ground, the brake block disposed at the rear end of the skate is reduced in volume due to constant abrasion. This results in the need for replacement and also increasing the danger of falling when the user must lurch backwards in a larger angle to stop the skate.